


Hinata's Doki Doki Field Trip of Mutual Flirting!

by Ameerasakura



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, beware of cockblocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameerasakura/pseuds/Ameerasakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will be the winner in this tension-filled standoff? Will Hinata succeed in wooing over the object of his affections, or will another object reject these displays of affection out of spite for this desperate teen?</p><p>How this cheesy romcom movie plays out will be featured within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata's Doki Doki Field Trip of Mutual Flirting!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnusuallyNormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyNormal/gifts).



Hinata strolls onto the sun-faded poolside deck with the confidence of a Hun general crawling his way into Chinese territory. Today will be the day he exercises what social power he has on his schoolmates on this opportunity-laden island full of chances to spring into action and hopefully hook up with these post-pubescent teens by wooing over one particular student that has been knawing away at the center of his thoughts ever since they spoke such gentle and sweet words to him that could melt him quicker than the equatorial sun in the sky. Man, this boy had it going on. And Hinata had it for him, bad. Mmm, damn, just the way that boy strolled across the concrete deck towards him was making his pulse thump all over- up in his chest and a little ways south. Hinata’d love to get a piece of that tail and oh the things he would do with him-

No, Hinata chided himself. Now you’re thinking like some street pimp who only sees the world in Benjamins and bitches. If you ever want to be a respectable mate for that special someone, you’re going to have to step up your game. Be above those lowly egotistical assholes who think they can use their charm and status to win over any person they desire with a swish of their hand. Besides, he thought, it’s not like you have a lot of extraordinary qualities to vouch for. Perhaps he’s a Super High School Level in some way beyond his understanding as of current, but he didn’t even have a gut feeling of one. He felt comparable to a guppie dropped in a tank of betas. For some reason too, he felt those fish wouldn’t mix well.

But there was one beta that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of no matter how much he tried. All the others he would have dropped in the toliet were they all actually fish. And then let them sink into the sewers like the dirty shits they were. Just kidding, he’s not Saionji for crying out loud. He’s just not all that attracted to the other people. Including all of the women. No homo though, he thought just for reassurance for his self-conscientious ego.

Then suddenly his vision was filled with that heavenly face Hinata swore to God was sculpted by Michelangelo. Ah, what a grace upon this earth his body was! He cared not that he was a little on the skinny side, or that the way his bones jutted out was borderline unhealthy. Or the way his scraggly and pale hair made him look like a malnourished rabbit left out for dead. Okay, so maybe he didn’t have the perfect body. Whatever. But somehow, Hinata found it hot nonetheless. Gross, he reminded himself of some fujoshi hungry for her little shotas no matter what shape or size. Okay, you know what, he argued, I just think he’s hot just because he is. I’m not some sick teenager fetishizing people for their own sick needs. End of story. Bye-bye. See you later.

So maybe he had been oogling and musing a little too long, as the friend in question tilted his head and furrowed his brows as though he were trying to understand why some talentless douchebag like Hinata was awkwardly staring at him without any previous context clues. “What’s wrong, Hinata-kun? Is the very sight of me so morbid you can’t believe your very eyes? If that’s how you feel, I’ll be sure to stay out of sight an-“

“Komaeda, let’s stop the self-deprication before you’re mischaracterized to the point where you’re a psychomaniac with self-esteem issues who can’t understand the concept of tact.”

“Ah, well then Hinata-kun, you’re just going to have to prove otherwise,” he invited.

Is it me, or is Komaeda…no, he couldn’t possibly be…with me…that’s what I came out here to do! Don’t mess up my funky flow, Komaeda!

“How so? I can’t really read minds, you know. I’m not Super High School Level Mind Reader, as far as I know,” Smooth Hinata, smooth. Gonna be getting laid tonight.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t believe you were either, or else you’d already be all over me,” he lowly rasped. Because he’s got that scratchy rough voice that just makes you wanna-

Oh. Oh that. That escalated pretty quickly.

“Are you sure I’m not already?” Hinata retaliated while moving in for the kill-

Before being firmly slapped in the face.

It was a flash of moss green and a prominent stinging pain in his cheek. He would have assumed it was the sleeve of Komaeda’s baggy jacket were his hands not raised defensively in front of himself and were his gut not so weak that it prevents him from doing any more than glaring at someone distasteful. Besides, he seemed to be going along with it. Was it really Komaeda?

“Jesus- what the hell?! What? What did I do?”

Komaeda seemed to momentarily catch his gaze, his eyes a mix of confusion and horror. He looked like he had just seen the ending spoilers to Neon Genesis Evangelion.

“Hinata-kun…your….your necktie…”

What the hell was the crazy white haired anime boy saying?

“Are you saying that was my-“

“I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this,” he relied, using the same line repeated so many times in horror/mystery movies to the point where it had lost its meaning.

“Komaeda, it’s an inanimate object, I don’t think it could move on its own. It’s not like there’s a breeze out today or anything.” He scoffed.

However, just as he said that a mighty wind flew past the both of them, ruffling their loose garments like windsocks in the sky.

Komaeda seemed neutral for a moment until cracking into a smile. “Not quite but, I do see what you mean! It must have been my imagination. Of course clothes don’t move, I should have known. Forgive me for my childish mistake.”

Hinata simply sighed and shook his head as all anime protagonists must do at some point when observing their friends’ quirky behaviors. “Alright, yeah, just a little mistake,” he agreed. “But, anyway, did you still want to…?” he left as an open inquiry. Komaeda seemed to catch on when he mumbled, “What? Oh, yes, about that…you may if you wish.”

Hinata righted himself so he had an upright posture, and again approached Komaeda past the boundaries of platonic friendship. This time, he wasn’t going to fuck up and let some stupid interruption get in the way of him getting some ta-

Aaaand he was smacked. Again. And again. Make that two times. Male duo.

And this time, Komaeda and Hinata definitely noticed it.

Holy shit, his tie was alive!

Hinata screeched like a little girl. “OH MY GOD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” he shrieked out as he ripped the tie off his neck. He backed away from that shit like it was an R-18 hentai of yet another children’s animated show. “NO, I’M SO FUCKING DONE, WHAT!!”

Komaeda, although also freaked out a little, attempted to pacify the other. “Now, now, Hinata-kun, it is a little strange, I’ll admit, but I’m sure there’s no cause for alarm-“

“DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A STAGE 1 EMERGENCY TO YOU? DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A GODDAMN MINOR BREACH IN THE SYSTEM? NO, THIS IS FULL ON FUCKED UP! NO SITUATION NORMAL, EITHER, THIS IS THE MOST PARANORMAL SHIT SINCE ELVIS PRESLEY DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME THERE IS NO CAUSE FOR ALARM, KOMAEDA FUCKING NAGITO!”

That sure shut him up quick.

It did not however stop him from approaching the discarded tie and kneeling beside it.

“What do you think you’re doing.” Hinata hissed out.

Komaeda picked up the neck accessory as though it were a delicate handkerchief and inspected it on both sides. “Hmm…it doesn’t seem like there is anything attached that is controlling it.”

“Again, what the fuck do you think you’re doing.”

“Well Hinata-kun, there’s no use in denying what we just saw, so we might as well get to investigating,” he meekly defended.

Hinata, hands on head, pupils dilated, didn’t look like he was ready to comply any time soon, but he nonetheless toned down some of his aggression. “Okay, fine. But whatever just transpired…there can’t be a logical explanation for it, right?” Komaeda seemed to hum in thought. “As far as I can tell, this is nothing short of a magic trick. But, I don’t see any factors indicating it being a trick.”

“So you expect me to believe my necktie just came to life to cockblock me?”

“It appears so, Hinata-kun!”

Hinata just threw his arms up in defeat. “Well, you seem to be handling all this pretty well. I’m sure you can explain why it happened then, too?” he challenged.

Again Komaeda hummed. “I can’t say for certain…we’re just going to have to reenact everything and pay extra attention this time.” He rose up from where he was sitting and stood square in front of Hinata. Hinata looked to him for an explanation, but it seemed Komaeda was prompting him to make a move. So he began by lifting his hand to touch Komaeda. Then it happened.

The tie rose up from the ground through whatever physics it acted and pimp slapped his hand away.

Yeah, okay, that went well.

Now that Hinata thought about it, how dare that tie get in his way, the moment he and Komaeda start getting intimate. Why, Hinata even believed it was reciprocated! He might have actually gotten somewhere, had the tie not snuck up on him so quickly. Come on man, this was messing up his funky flow, again! 

“No, you know what, no. Tie, you and me have been great buddies for a while, but if you’re gonna take the role of the jealous third wheel you might as well just stay out of my business.” With that he placed a confident foot on the tie, as if he were smashing the misogynist patriarchy beneath his toes.

“Hinata-kun…?” Komaeda questioned, his voice rising in slight alarm. Literally less than a minute ago Hinata was furiously denying the idea of a live article of clothing and now he was openly berating the tie like a mother would to her insolent child who just would not keep quiet while she smuggled drugs past an unsuspecting cashier. Wait, why drugs? Dang Nagito you one messed up guy.

Face lighting up from both anger and embarassment, Hinata straightened up, foot still firmly holding down the now dormant tie just in case. Realizing he probably looked like something of a fool in front of his totally soon-to-be boyfriend, he brushed his pants off and folded the cuff of his shirt back down so he could potentially win over his fantasy husbando. Wait what the hell did I just call him, Hinata thought. Oh, brother, not this again. 

“U-u-uhm! Nagito, I-“ Wait a moment. He wasn’t supposed to say that either! Well smack me in the head and call me Chihiro, nothing normal can crawl its grueling and time-consuming way out of your mouth, can it? “GOD damn it your name is Nagito yes but that was hecks of friendly and I-“ he paused as he weighed the other’s reaction.

He was gleaming at him like some high school shoujo gaping at her senpai. Well if that were the case, Hinata would say he’d hit the jackpot, because he’s probably older than Komaeda. He thinks it’s because of his more impressive ahoge, but that’s a story for another time. For now he’s pretty sure he just wooed the other boy over. Then again, Hinata’s been on a bad streak of predicting today, so he’s just gonna wait for a reaction. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do. He’ll keep his mouth shut for once. Yep. Uh-huh. And he’s still staring at you awaitingly. Just keeps staring. Wow, if this were a staring contest he’d surely win. Super High School Level Starer. Staring at the Hinata. Staring at the booty. Okay now it’s getting a little awkward because he’s just standing there staring.

Oh, right, he was the one that said something. “Okaaay…Nagito. Unexpected inanimate objects slapping me in the face pushed aside for a moment, I’d like to…uh…” Wow, he finally works up the courage to talk to this sexy beast WITH HIS ATTENTION and he blanks out. Sounds like the title for Super High School Level Smooth Guy is out of the picture.

“Yes, Hajime?” the sexy white haired boy enunciated like he had some weird foreign name on his tongue and he wanted to sound like he knew that word so well by adding a French accent on it or something. 

Hoooo damn, the way he just SAID his name made him wanna- “Whoa!”

No, no, it didn’t make him want to “Whoa!” but he was surprised because he had suddenly begun to lose his balance. Why? Hinata could only hypothesize it was the ONE THING getting IN HIS WAY: the tie. No doubt about it was.

With that sullen thought in mind he tumbled to the ground, but not before the other boy reached out to catch him. What neither of them counted on, though, was that the tie would wind its way around Komaeda’s ankle and pull him down with Hinata. This thus resulted in the tie, Komaeda, and Hinata landing on top of each other with a hard crash, with the tangle of legs and cloth colliding into a nearby poolchair.

You’d think they’d draw attention from nearby classmates, but not a single person was in the area, as if there had been some large-scale evacuation away from the homos. Either that or there were people loitering about beyond their lines of vision that just didn’t give a shit, as most high schoolers do not. Pretty sure even Super High School Levels give about as much of a shit as the rest of high schoolers.

So here they were, Komaeda smushed intimately onto Hinata, necktie securely tight around both their ankles. As much as Hinata kept trying to focus on how unbearably painful that plastic armrest was digging into the individual plates in his spine, he couldn’t help but fluster at the boy on top of him. Damn, Komaeda was literally on top of him. And struggling around. And accidentally pinning Hinata’s arms to the chair. Not even Hinata himself could move at this point.

When Komaeda finally settled down and spared a glance down at the brunet, he froze up. Like ice. Frozen solid. Like Anna near the end of Frozen. Not only was this the closest they had been during the entirety of their poor excuse of a flirting session, it was also closer than probably any student had been to another so far during this island stay, except of course for every time Ibuki would go up and bite someone’s shoulders like this was Dracula-Island Adventure. Either she’s being blunt about her intentions or she’s just crazy. Or maybe, Komaeda thought, maybe it’s about time he started acting before thinking. Because acting before you think always leads to fruitful and consequence-free outcomes! So for once, maybe Komaeda should push aside all worry about his luck possibly kicking in at an inopportune time that could ruin any potential of him getting close to Hinata and should just…go with it. Now, wait, when he thought about it THAT way…

Hinata at this time was thinking something along the same lines, but more like “This tie could ruin any potential of me getting funky with Komaeda oh god no my flow is already so screwed up beyond all belief I literally have to rely on HIS luck to get closer to HIM; man, that is so messed up. My necktie is messed up. The fact that he’s LEANING IN PAST THE PLATONIC ZONE IS MESSED UP BUT I’M OKAY WITH IT AND-”

Before we could continue on hearing any more of Hinata’s horrendous internal monologue, Komaeda silenced him with a peck to the nose. What, why the nose. That’s not even an errogenous zone. Why would anyone think that’s-

Aaaand then he goes in for the kill. Not the kill, no, he’s not gonna murder Hinata, that’s not the point of a Doki Doki Field Trip, he’s gonna kiss him so hard and so long he’s going to asphyxiate before Komaeda could even begin to imagine HOW he’d kill him. Boy, oh boy, was Komaeda gonna show him.

Only a soft pat could be registered as the once-aggressive tie feebly smacked the leg of the chair the two boys were busy snogging on. Through whatever power in the universe caused it to act the way it did, the tie seemed to visibly give up, hanging limp around constantly shifting ankles. It was over. It could cockblock these two outrageous boys no longer. Perhaps in some other universe in another possibility it had ever stopped the two from getting close, but now, it had failed. It was part of a doomed timeline that would have to live through the successful “hooking up” of two hormonal adolescent individuals and watch day after day as they got all up in each others’ business. Maybe it was just because one of those boys had dat supa luck, or maybe it was because the tie was colored green and green just so happened to not be a creative color, or any other number of possibilities. All that was for sure was that it was really awkward to be caught around the ankles of two fervent homosexuals who were really going at it- lips smothering each other, tongues going crazy, spit being swapped, the works.

At one point something must have clicked in somebody’s head as the boys pulled apart with intensity like magnets of the same polarity. There was still a little drool coming off of Komaeda’s mouth as he pulled back up, and Hinata whipped his hand to his face to wipe away the spit that had accumulated there, both his and Komaeda’s. Eww. But wooooooorth iiit. After all that trouble Hinata had gone through, after all the shit he had to deal with because of a stupid piece of clothing, he was finally able to get with Komaeda. And receive a little special attention as well, if he should add. Sweet sweet attention.

“Aah, Hinata-kun, you’ll have to forgive me, I acted on impulse and didn’t take the time to consider your opinion before acting so…vulgar. Trully unforgiveable, having such trashy lips touch your…aah…your sweet sugar-coated hope mouth.” “Komaeda what the actual fuck did you just call my lips.” “Ah, there again, you’ll have to excuse this-“ And what better way to shut Komaeda up than to passionately make out with him…again. “Excused. Now, help me up here, would you? I think we’re stuck together…not to mention the chair is now shanking my back like Altair in Assassin’s Creed…”

So Komaeda got Hinata back on his feet, and the two of them spent some long, quality hours discussing their mutual feelings for one another, wary of the wrinkled tie Hinata had slipped back around his neck. After getting their initial rushes of desire out of the way, they were able to act like civilized adults and agree to have a genuine romantic relationship. Sure, by act like civilized adults that also meant some spurs of sloppy kisses and borderline inappropriate touches, but at least the two were able to come to terms with both of their respective feelings and establish an understanding for one another. But when the matter of the behavior of the tie being a threat to their interactions came into play, Hinata just said, “Eh, YOLO.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how hard it was to take this seriously  
> Uploaded for UnusuallyNormal's birthday


End file.
